Reunited with the One You Love
by LisaBleachFan
Summary: Set 2 months before to "The Lost Substitute Shinigami" story arc. 15 months have passed since Ichigo lost his soul-reaper powers. He's been living like an ordinary human. This is an encounter between Ichigo and Rukia after Rukia visits him in the world of the living for the first time since they said goodbye... Two-shot, ichiruki. Lemon warning for Ch. 2! Complete.
1. The Reunion

**Important!**

This story is set 2 months **before** to "The Lost Substitute Shinigami" story arc.

Enjoy!

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Location: World of the Living**

**Place: Karakura High School**

**Time: Early Morning**

-o-

Kurosaki Ichigo sat by himself on the roof of his school.

"Aren't you going to class today?" Issida Uryu asked dryly.

"Fuck off," Ichigo said calmly.

His four-eyed friend pushed his glasses up to his face and sighed.

"You're going to fall behind further if you keep skipping," he tried to explain as he walked off.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Ichigo said sarcastically as the quincy disappeared and left him.

-o-

It was the beginning of first period, and most high school students were already inside of their class. They were sitting in their desks, getting ready to take notes for the day.

Well, most high students with the exception of _one_ high school senior.

Kurosaki Ichigo was absent from class.

_No, it wasn't because he was out chasing hollows_… He had lost his soul reaper powers over a year and a half ago…

It was simply because _he didn't feel like going._

He was well aware of the fact he was falling behind in his studies (even without Issida Uruyu reminding him), but he didn't care.

Just like he didn't care about the extra curricular activities he was involved in.

Just like he didn't care about his after-school job.

Just like he didn't care when his friends asked him what was wrong, or why he was acting so different.

Just like he didn't care what his deranged father had to say about the '_change'_ in his attitude.

-o-

No one as around.

Ichigo sighed in frustration as he leaned back on the railing.

No one could see him from below in his current "hiding" spot. It was the only quiet place he could think of in the whole damn school.

He felt agitated and restless.

Ever since he lost his powers, everything around him seemed to be moving so fast, but he felt like he was going in slow motion.

It was as if his whole world had suddenly stopped when he lost his soul reaper powers.

_**It was as if time had just stopped for him the moment Kuchiki Rukia disappeared from his eyes.**_

-o-

The permanent scowl on Ichigo's face deepened, and his eyebrows scrunched together at the thought of Rukia.

The petite soul reaper hadn't come to visit since then… _Not one time_…

As least… not that he noticed, and it wasn't as if he would be able to see her _even if she had appeared_.

Thinking about the midget soul-reaper upset him, and his hands found themselves in his pockets.

Remembering what he had packed earlier, he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

Sure, he was technically still too young to smoke, _but who gave a fuck?_ The stupid cashier at the convenience store where he purchased the cigarettes had been too intimidated by his looks to even ask him for an ID... And it wasn't like he was addicted or anything.

Smoking helped him take the edge off… Smoking was his way of dealing with the growing gap in his heart.

The packet of cigarettes was purple with "chappy" the rabbit printed on the front, and the lighter in his palm was blue.

Opening up the package, he stuck a single cigarette in his mouth.

He lit it without hesitation.

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Elsewhere.**

Lieutenant of Squad 13, Kuchiki Rukia, wasn't exactly sure how it happened, or how she had ended up in her current location...

One moment, she' been sitting innocently in her office, shuffling through meaningless old files when Captain Ukitake showed up out of the blue. Her captain had complemented her for finishing her paperwork early and praised her diligence… Then, he suggested that she take the afternoon off…

_And the next thing Rukia knew, she had ended up in the world of living._

-o-

Rukia made the decision unconsciously… She had done _without_ getting clearance from a superior and without mentioning it to her own squad…

In short, _She didn't have permission to be in the world of the living!_

But instead of returning to the Soul Society and going back to her post (like she should), she had ended up at Urahara's shop. After exchanging a short greeting, she had purchased a brand new gigai from him (after arguing with him for several minutes when she learned he had discarded her old one).

"_**You were gone so long, I assumed you weren't returning, and I needed the extra storage space," **_the clogged bastard had said.

So now, here she was, in the world of the living, in a human-like body… making her way towards Kurosaki Ichigo's school.

-o-

As Rukia approached his school, she felt herself growing panicky, and more nervous. Butterflies flipped in her stomach.

_It was a bad idea. _

She knew it was a bad idea.

She wasn't even wearing a school uniform!

How was she planning to approach him?

Would it be all right to just burst into his classroom and drag him away? Besides…

What was she going to _**say**_ to him?

"_Hey Ichigo! Long time no see! __**Haha!**__ I really missed you! Brother and Renji are fine. __**I love you baka**__! Guess what? I'm a __**lieutenant**__ now!"_

Rukia shook her head. _No, that wouldn't do…_

Besides, the strawberry wasn't a substitute soul reaper anymore… He didn't have any _reiatsu_ left.

It wasn't fair to him to just show up and uproot his normal life! That was the reason she'd stayed away before…

Ichigo was just a normal _human_ now…

She had already changed his destiny once when she originally transferred her soul reaper powers to him…

Should she really show up and disturb his peace?

What right did she have to step back into his life and complicate things?

Still, despite all of this, she marched on.

-o-

Luckily, Rukia snuck into Ichigo's human school undetected.

She followed the reiatsu of Ichigo's classmate's to find his classroom.

Once she got there, she stood on her tippy-toes to look over the glass of Ichigo's classroom door to try to find him.

But she couldn't see him…

No one in the classroom even noticed her except for Sado and Inoue.

Chad nodded his head in her direction in greeting. However, Inoue smiling widely and waved at her happily, causing Rukia to duck down when the teacher looked towards the door to try to find the source of Orihime's distraction.

After several moments, she peaked inside of the classroom one more time, disappointed to discover the carrot-top was absent.

As if sensing her disappointment, Issida Uryu discretely looked her way and pointed upwards towards the ceiling, up to the.._._

A light bulb flashed on inside of Rukia's mind and she understood. _**The roof!**_

She silently mouthed the words, "Thank you," to the dark-haired male and left.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a long puff of his cigarette.

It was already halfway gone.

"_That's awful for your health you know," _came the velvety-voice.

Ichigo shrugged it off; his mind often imagined Rukia's voice when he really missed her…

Still, he found himself answering the voice in his head out-loud, wishing it really were _her _and not his _overly lonely_ imagination.

"As if I give shit," He retorted.

-o-

"Oh? Is that so? For someone who used to butt-heads with hollows, I've never known you to so blatantly reckless with your health, Ichigo." She scolded seriously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I guess I just like to live one the edge," he said sarcastically.

His sarcastic tone unnerved Rukia, and his next comment made her feel guilty for bringing the hollow thing up in the first place…

"_And I can't exactly fight hollows anymore, can I?" _he said coldly.

Opening his eyes, he saw Kuchiki Rukia standing in front of him.

-o-

His brown eyes opened wide in disbelief as he stared at the petite woman in front of him.

It was _her_… It was Rukia. Her hair, her face, and her eyes were exactly the same as he remembered. She wore a white lace button-down sleeveless top, a purple pleated skirt, and black heel shoes.

_She looked beautiful._

-o-

He said her name aloud for the first time in over 15 months.

"_Rukia." _He choked out, almost spitting out his cigarette.

She stepped closer to him.

"_Baka_," she said with a grin.

-o-

Ichigo was still in shock.

"How come? When did? How is it that I can see you?" He asked, reaching up to rub his eyes in disbelief.

_Could it be that-_

-o-

"I'm in a gigai." Rukia explained, shattering all hopes he had that he had somehow magically regained his soul reaper powers.

"Oh," he replied lamely.

By this time Rukia was standing in front of him. She crouched down, being mindful of her short skirt.

She placed both of her hands on his knees and she spoke to him.

"Honestly Ichigo! The moment I stop checking up on you, look what you do! _**Skipping class**_ and _**smoking**__! _Just what are you thinking Ichigo?" she asked him angrily, glaring at him intently with her violet eyes.

"It's been almost a year and half now," Ichigo breathed out, completely ignoring her scolding.

He was looking down at her small hands on his knees.

He was still in awe at the fact she was _there_, **in the flesh**. Ichigo could see her, hear her, and even _**feel **_her.

-o-

Rukia gulped at his words, but then she remembered her anger, "_Are you even listening to me?_ Are you going to spit that out and go back to class, or _am I going to have to beat some sense into you?_"she said as threateningly as she could.

Ichigo's reply flowed out smoothly.

"Keh! I'd like to see you try, _**midget**_." He said without faltering, daring her. He scowled at her further and he crossed his arms over his chest.

-o-

Kurosaki Ichigo really should've known better…

One should never, ever, _dare_ Kuchiki Rukia.

Before he could blink, Rukia had stood up straight and delivered a hard kick to the side of his face, causing him to spit out the cigarette, launching it well over thirty feet away.

He groaned as he fell backwards on his back.

"Oi! Bitch. That really hurt!" he growled out.

Rukia laughed proudly. She triumphantly stepped on his chest with one foot and placed her hands on her hips in victory.

"You were saying, _strawberry?_" she said haughtily.

Ichigo cursed at her before looking up.

She was standing at an angle that was making her skirt ride up to her mid thighs. That, and she still had her foot on his chest, giving him a direct view up her miniskirt.

"Your panties match your skirt," he observed aloud, his brown eyes glued to the small, lacy material.

"_EH?"_

-o-

Rukia's face turned completely red at Ichigo's words.

_Was this Ichigo, or Kon?_

She stammered out a few non-coherent words before reaching down to adjust her skirt, trying to block his view of her underwear.

Distracted and embarrassed, Rukia didn't see Ichigo grin evilly.

In less than a second, he had reached out to grab a hold of her leg. He pulled her down to the ground, causing her to lose her balance and fall back hard on her ass.

-o-

She let out a pained yell as Ichigo sat back up and cackled loudly at her.

Her humiliation doubled and she snapped at him, "_Y-you jerk!_"

Ichigo couldn't even hear her over his own laughter. He reached out to pull her into his lap.

Rukia fought against his hold, punching and kicking at him as he placed her securely in his hold and wrapped his arms around her.

"_I thought I would never see you again," _he said with a heavy sigh as he pulled her close.

He carefully tucked her head beneath his chin.

-o-

Rukia stopped fighting against him as soon as she heard his words.

She let out a long sigh of her own and closed her violet eyes.

She pressed her cheek up against his chest. She could hear his heart beating steadily. It soothed her…

Her anger slowly dissipated and her hands wrapped around him.

She found herself wishing that the moment never had to end…

-o-

They both stayed like that in silence for several minutes, just happy to listen to the sound of each other's soft breathing and heart's beating.

It was Rukia who decided to finally break the position they were in. She needed to get off of him.

Her legs were on either side of his, and she placed her knees firmly on the ground. She shifted her weight to her knees, attempting to lift herself up to get off of Ichigo. As she was shifting positions, Ichigo's hold around her waist tightened.

She looked up to his soft chocolate eyes. She was overwhelmed by the look of pure adoration in his gaze.

Without wavering, she reached up and she kissed him.

-o-

Ichigo moaned as Kuchiki Rukia kissed him.

Because it was with Rukia, Ichigo decided that his first kiss was **well worth** the wait.

He resisted the urge to devour her lips and instead settled for exploring her mouth.

-o-

As the kissing progressed, Rukia pressed her body closer against him. Ichigo's hold around her waist tightened in response.

Finally, they pulled away for air.

Ichigo's eyes clouded over with lust. He was breathing heavily.

Rukia felt something stiff up against her thighs.

"You **really** _have_ missed me, haven't you, I-chi-go?" she teased.

"Sshut-up!" he growled, blushing deeply. He was ashamed of his body's natural reaction to being so close to her.

The petite soul-reaper giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"-I don't exactly have a lot of _experience _in this you know," Ichigo defended.

Rukia pulled away to look at him.

He was so embarrassed; he could hardly look her in the eyes! _It was so cute!_

"So why don't I teach you?" she suggested bluntly.

-o-

Ichigo's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"W-Wha?"

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Hello there, super-cool fanfiction readers!

This is part one of an ichiruki two-shot. _Why?_ Because Ichiruki FTW!

The next chapter will have a lemon.

Until then: Follow, Favorite, and Review pretty-please!

On reveiews…. I always _love_ to hear feedback from you guys, and criticism _is_ accepted. If I make a mistake, I'll try my best to fix it.

I'd also like to take a moment to thank all the lovely folks who reviewed my last story, "Big News".

avvrilstar, missstampede, Player Zero, hinataellis, yagami rin, kuromi123, hunterofcomedy, HatakeHinata, Anon Guest #1, Anon Guest #2, Erzatscarlett, Xsamxp, tangune, RememberTheName76, kei, hikarijade13, zitag, ulqui's-girl, YukiMC, xvBANKAIxv, and darknarutoz2210.

You guys are amazing!

Take care,

~Lisa.


	2. The Goodbye

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Note: **Ichigo and Rukia are somewhat ooc…

**Lemon Warning!**

Enjoy!

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

"_So why don't I teach you?" Rukia suggested bluntly._

-o-

_Ichigo's mouth hung open in disbelief._

"_W-Wha?"_

-o-

-o-

-o-

Rukia nodded her head, "Why not?" she said causally.

She placed both of her hands firmly on his chest. "I was your first teacher when you became a substitute soul reaper, I taught you all the basics, _why shouldn't_ I teach you this too?"

"You can't compare the two! _It's not the same thing_!" he yelled at her. _What was she thinking? This was not slaying hollows! This was-_

"_You're such a prude_," she whispered.

One of Rukia's hands slid down his chest slowly.

The orange haired man gulped loudly as her hand crept _lower_ and _lower_ until:

Ichigo gasped in shock when she gripped his package.

-o-

Ichigo hissed at the unexpected contact.

Rukia was practically_ petting_ him!

"You can't deny that you _**want**__ to_," she cooed confidently. _Making Ichigo squirm was filling her with confidence she never even knew she possessed!_

-o-

"Oi! Ru-kia! Q-quit it!" he all but whined. _Damn her._

His face contorted and his brown eyes closed in pleasure.

-o-

Rukia stopped her ministrations and Ichigo's eyes opened immediately opened in disappointment.

The petite girl giggled at his reaction.

Ichigo tried to hide his pout.

"C'mon Ichigo, wouldn't you like to at least know what it's like to get to second base?" she questioned with a sly grin.

-o-

Ichigo was silent before he slowly shook his head yes.

I mean, Rukia was _offering_! What kind of idiot could refuse?

-o-

Rukia smiled at him reassuringly before reaching down to grab a hold of his large hands.

She guided them to her breasts.

-o-

Ichigo could feel her breasts through her thin shirt and her bra. They were modest in size, but they were perfectly round. He was surprised by how soft her they were.

As he touched her, Rukia kept her small hands on top of his.

She was guiding him, showing him exactly how she liked to be touched.

-o-

He looked up and saw the pleasured expression on her face. Her face was slightly flushed and her violet-eyes were hooded.

_It was sexy as hell._

Ichigo couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

He reached forward to kiss her lips, nipping at her bottom lip, begging for her for entrance.

Rukia complied.

-o-

Much to his delight, she responded with equal fervor.

Ichigo felt his thoughts go fuzzy as they kissed.

"Ru-kia," he breathed out.

"Hm?" she questioned.

"Can… Can I see 'em?" he asked somewhat timidly. He looked away from her, embarrassed.

Rukia smirked before nodding her head yes.

-o-

Ichigo's masculine hands reached forward to undo the buttons of her white lace top.

His hands were a little shaky, but Rukia decided it would be best to let him do it on his own.

Once all the buttons were open, he slid the garment completely off her shoulders. Afterwards, he tossed it off to the side.

With her shirt gone, and with Rukia growing impatient, she reached back to unclasp her bra. She let it fall forward and flung it aside.

-o-

Ichigo felt his throat go dry at the sight of her bare chest.

Her breasts were perky, and her nipples were dark.

He reached out to cup her breasts in his hands. He mimicked some of the earlier movements that had pleased her the most. Then, he tweaked her nipples between his thumbs and his pointer fingers. They were as hard as bullets!

-o-

Rukia cried out and bucked her hips against him, trying to alleviate the growing wetness between her legs against his stiffness.

Ichigo hissed in response, thrusting his pelvis upwards against her core.

The petite woman gasped as the sensation. She could _feel_ him throbbing against her.

"_**Oh fuck**__._" Ichigo growled out, squeezing her nipples harder. Rukia mewed out in pain.

Ichigo fondled her breasts gently in apology.

"S-sorry,"

Rukia shook her head, her brain unable to form logical words.

She closed her eyes and started to grind against him.

-o-

"Ru…kia, if you keep moving against me _like that_, I-I won't be able to hold myself back," he threatened.

His comment didn't deter her.

"And you'll do what Ichigo?" she questioned seductively as she reached down to grip him in her palm.

"I'll, I'll lose control!" Ichigo cried out.

"Hn, that sounds like fun," she purred as she began to trail kisses down his neck.

Rukia leaned forward to kiss his lips as she began to unfasten his belt.

-o-

Once "the snake" was out of the bag, Rukia knew there was no going back.

She inwardly gasped at the sight of his aroused penis.

-o-

Ichigo threw his head back as Rukia freed his erection.

She started to tease his shaft with her hands.

"Ah! Ru-ki-a!"

-o-

Rukia said nothing and kissed his neck.

She used his pre-cum for lubrication and pumped him faster in her palms.

Ichigo reached forward to cup her face.

"Rukia," he said huskily.

-o-

Rukia paused her ministrations.

"I want-I want to be _inside_ you."

-o-

Rukia felt her womanhood flood at his words.

She nodded her head and pulled away from him to lift up her skirt. Pushing aside her lacy panties, she revealed her glistening womanhood to him.

"Is _this_ what you want Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight.

"Y-yes!" he replied automatically.

Rukia smirked, "Don't worry Ichigo, I'll take good care of you," she promised.

-o-

Ichigo moaned out in response, his hands were gripping her hips as Rukia lowered her body.

There was an initial resistance trying to get him to fit inside her tight opening. She spread her legs apart even farther and slowly eased herself onto him. Her body was so petite that his shaft seemed too thick for her small entrance... It took a moment for him to go through the tight ring, but once he did, he quickly slid all the way inside.

"Ichi-go!"

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck to brace herself. She swore she could feel him in her stomach!

-o-

Ichigo cried out and buried his head in her neck in response. His large hands clutched her skirt.

Rukia supported herself by gripping his shoulders. She began to move her hips and grind against him.

-o-

She soon formed a steady, delicious rhythm that drove Ichigo insane.

Ichigo watched her. Her small breasts were bouncing widely as she rode him.

The sexy woman noticed his gaze and reached forward to lift up her skirt.

"_Look,_" she breathed out.

He looked down and saw his cock disappearing all the way inside her tight pussy.

His hands shot up to grip her hips instantly. He started to thrust his hips upwards as she dove down on his cock.

-o-

Ichigo was trying to match her speed, but he knew he was reaching his limit fast.

"Ru-kia! I'm… I'm going to cum!"

"N-not yet!" she ordered.

"I can't-" he cried out. It was all too much; it was all just too good!

"Hold on just a bit longer Ichi-go!"

-o-

Ichigo nodded his head.

He stopped thrusting and buried his head in her chest.

-o-

Rukia reached down to touch the area where her pussy was combined with Ichigo's shaft. With a few strokes of her swollen clit, she was at her limit too.

Increasing her speed, she decided they should both cum at the same time.

"_Now_!" she ordered him.

-o-

Ichigo's body and mind gave in to her command instantly.

"Ru-kia!" he cried out as he felt a shining light engulf him. Her inner-walls tightened around his shaft and he released his seed inside her.

-o-

They rode out the pleasure of their orgasms as long as they could.

Rukia stayed still inside him for several more minutes.

-o-

Lifting up her skirt, started to pull out slowly.

Ichigo watched as she unsheathed herself from him. His flaccid-cock twitched at the sight of her pussy leaking with cum.

He groaned happily, wrapping his arms around her waist.

-o-

"Ru-kia, that was, I mean… Wow." He said, unable to form a coherent sentence.

The petite woman in his a lap nodded her head.

"Damn it, you were incredible!" Ichigo exclaimed, tucking her head underneath his chin.

The lieutenant soul reaper smirked at his 'compliment'.

"Thank you, not bad considering it was my first time,"

"_**What?**_" Ichigo asked unbelievingly. He pulled away from her to look at her.

-o-

"A-are you serious?"

Rukia crossed her arms over her nude chest and nodded her head. "Yep. That was _my first time too_, Ichigo."

"B-but, but then how were you **so good**?"

Rukia laughed loudly and shrugged her shoulders, "Just _instincts_ and _natural talents _I guess," she said proudly.

She reached beside him to pick up her discarded bra and shirt. She started to put them on.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and blushed, looking away while she dressed herself.

-o-

Noticing his flustered look, Rukia reached forward to kiss him, "Oh… and it didn't hurt to have such an _excellent_ partner."

-o-

Ichigo returned the kiss and cupped her face in his hands.

Rukia's violet eyes stared up at the man in front of her.

So much time had passed… _There were so many things she wanted to tell him_… but she knew she couldn't.

-o-

Ichigo noticed that she hadn't adjusted her shirt once she put it on. One side of it was lifted up, revealing her right hip. He noticed a mark on her body that he _hadn't_ been paying attention to earlier.

Rukia was still as one of Ichigo's hands reached forward to rub a spot on her exposed hip. She froze as she realized what he was touching. Now that she was a lieutenant, she had to wear a spirit seal every time she visited the world of the living. Ichigo was caressing that spot, the gentei rein, her spirit seal.

She bit her bottom lip, "Ichigo, I-" she began.

His hand played with the tattooed area. The galanthus flower, snowdrop symbol was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin.

"Don't say it… You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want." He said. '_I already know it means'_ he thought.

-o-

Rukia studied his appearance more closely. Ichigo looked much older. His face seemed more masculine, and his hair had grown so long that it didn't spike up anymore. She noted that he was trying to growing out his sideburns.

"I can't believe how much you've changed," she said softly. Apart from his appearance, she knew he had also grown much more mature in the months they'd been separated…

-o-

Ichigo nodded his head. He reached up to stroke her hair, "But you on the other hand, you haven't changed a bit… It's like time just stopped… You look just the same as you did the last time I saw you,"

Rukia sighed, "Well… Soul reapers age much slower than humans, of course I look the same…"

She thought for a moment, "But I have been thinking about cutting my hair different,"

"Shorter?" he asked.

Rukia nodded head. "I want to… but I don't know how I would look,"

Ichigo reached forward to hold the bottom ends of her hair. He hid the locks in his palms. He closed one eye and imagined her with a short bob haircut. He studied her very closely.

"You should do it..."

"You really think so?" she asked curiously.

Ichigo nodded his head and reached down to kiss her again.

"Yea…" he said._ 'I think it'd look beautiful_,' he thought to himself.

-o-

Ichigo tried to hide his yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo blushed, "Sorry, I-"

Rukia shook her head, "It's okay Ichigo. You just used up a lot of energy… it's normal for you to be tired."

Ichigo nodded his head, "I guess you're right,"

"Why don't you take a nap?" she suggested.

Ichigo frowned and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked her gently.

Rukia reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Baka… Just get some rest, will you?"

Ichigo nodded his head and closed his eyes, holding her in his arms.

-o-

As soon as Rukia was sure that Ichigo was asleep, she unwrapped herself from him. She got herself off of his lap.

Then, she pulled something out of the pocket of her skirt.

It was the Kikanshinki, her memory modifier.

Smiling sadly, she reached down and placed one last kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"I really _do_ love you, baka," she whispered before she clicked her device and replaced his memory.

-o-

-o-

-o-

**An hour later.**

Rukia was back in the Soul Society.

She strolled to her squad, humming to herself along the way.

Kiyone stopped her.

"Woah, Rukia-"

"Hmm? What is Kiyone?"

"Rukia, _you're glowing_! What's different? Did something happen?" she asked.

Rukia laughed and shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about… Say, Kiyone, are you still friends with that soul reaper that cuts hair?"

"Oh, yea."

"Would you mind introducing me? I wanna do something different,"

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Back in Karakura Town.**

Ichigo groaned as he sat up.

He had fallen asleep on the school rooftop.

He yawned loudly and he stretched his arms over his head. He somehow felt better than he had in months!

Maybe it had something to do with his _dream_ bout Rukia.…

Smiling to himself as he thought of her, he looked down at his watch.

"Oh shit!" he cried out as he realized the time.

"If I don't hurry up, I'm gonna to miss all of third period!" he exclaimed as he rushed to get up and get to class.

He was in such a hurry; he left his packet of cigarettes and lighter behind.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

_Fin! _

Thank you to everyone who read!

Now, more importantly, what did you guys think? Hmm?

Xsamxp: My first reviewer for the story! I'm going to throw you a parade! Hehe, and wow! I was actually thinking of Isshin when I was writing that scene where Ichigo was smoking; I think it's pretty cool you made that connection with it too!

Hekka: You're right, Ichigo would be more knowledgeable than Rukia about sex, but I thought it would be fun to see what it would be like if Rukia took charge! I realize I made Rukia wayyy ooc in her boldness, but I hope that didn't take too much away from the story. Let me know what you thought of the ending!

avvrilstar: Hello! Thank you for reviewing! :D The hugging scene was my favorite, I'm such a sucker for ichiruki romance! * sighs * Hehe, I hoped you enjoyed the ending!

missstampede: I appreciate your critique, thank you! Ichigo smoking and skipping class is ooc, I was trying to play up his "bad boy" image (but guess I played it up too much, lol). And under normal circumstances, Ichigo would totally freak if he saw her and undies and Rukia would defiantly kick his ass (no matter whose fault it was), but I omitted that because I didn't really think it would help set up the situation to introduce the lemon. In my partial defense, Ichigo never _says_ aloud that he misses Rukia. He says that he didn't think he'd see her again, and then they hug. They don't say, "I miss you" to each other, it's implied (although Rukia does say it later in the chapter to tease him). Haha, I made both of them inexperienced in the end, so how do ya like them apples… _er_ lemons… To wrap it up, I hope that by making Ichigo and Rukia so occ, it didn't ruin your view of the story, and I enjoyed your long review! Thanks again!

xvBANKAIxv: YES! A very fluffy story indeed! So much so that I wrote it while sitting on a fluffy-cloud… jk. I hoped you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Guest: I updated and I finished it!

Follow, Favorite, and Review!

Looking for more of my stories in the future!

Take care,

~Lisa.


End file.
